Invierno
by Luka-sama
Summary: Naruto pensaba que tenía mala suerte, como enamorarse de un espiritu de un bosque.


_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Invierno**

Ese día Konoha lucia muy aburrido y monótono, o al menos eso pensó Naruto cuando vio el cielo oscurecido y las palabras de su profesor se escuchaban lejanas. Era ilegal dar matemáticas en la última clase de los viernes, no cuando un perfecto fin de semana lo esperaba. Aunque con tan solo 14 años de edad, no es que pudiera quejarse, si podía, pero no sería muy escuchado.

Golpeo su cara con el cuaderno al escuchar la tarea que tendría que hacer. Escucho las risas de Sakura a su lado y él suspiro.

En realidad su amor por la peli rosa había acabado a los doce años, cuando esta lo rechazo claramente por Sasuke, su mejor amigo…aun a pesar de eso seguía siendo su amigo.

Apenas el profesor cerro su libro, salto con energías renovadas.

Por fin eran libres.

—Vamos Naruto—le dijo Sakura quien caminaba al lado de Sasuke.

Sonrió zorrunamente antes de seguirlos.

Los tres habían sido amigos casi desde su nacimiento, aunque Konoha quedaba algo alejada del centro de Japón, era una ciudad bastante concurrida con leyendas curiosas y extrañas culturas. Mucha gente llegaba por turismo y la mayoría de ciudadanos eran de nacimiento, no todos se acostumbraban a ese lugar.

Naruto se detuvo frente a la salida de su colegio y volteo el rostro.

Había una enorme montaña chocando con la gran ciudad, era un legado de miles de años y un patrimonio del país. Era un monte con siete rostros esculpidos en ella, donde se contaba era un antiguo hogar de ninjas y donde hubo muchas guerras. Si bien eso fue hace casi mil años, aún era una tradición contar sus historias.

No por nada su madre, una gran fanática de las historias, le había puesto por nombre Naruto. Si bien era un nombre bastante peculiar, se hablaba que uno de los hombres que lidero la nación ninja, de los más fuertes que existió, tenía por nombre Naruto.

—Están listos para el festival de invierno—comento Sakura emocionada.

El rubio salió de su trance y sonrió nervioso al igual que Sasuke se mostró incómodo. Ninguno parecía muy emocionado con actuar en una obra de teatro.

—No entiendo bien por qué debo hacer de tercer Hokage, ni siquiera sale en la historia mucho—comento Naruto aburrido—como vas hacer del séptimo Hokage el teme, yo soy perfecto, incluso compartimos nombre—añadió incrédulo señalando a Sasuke.

Este tampoco parecía muy emocionado por el tema.

Pero Sakura solo suspiro.

—No puedo hacer nada, Ino está a cargo—musito ella de forma derrotada.

Naruto iba a gruñir muchas groserías, pero se detuvo al llegar a un cruce. Rápidamente se despidió de sus amigos que estaban acostumbrados. Naruto siempre iba después de clases al bosque en soledad, nadie se metía en su camino, ni siquiera ellos que eran sus mejores amigos.

Sasuke solo lo vio unos momentos, antes de voltear a ver a Sakura.

—Vámonos—le dijo y la chica sonrió emocionada antes de seguirle.

.

La primera vez que Naruto se metió en el bosque, tenía cinco años y estaba perdido, fue cuando la conoció. No sabía si era un espíritu o un fantasma, pero una hermosa chica le había ayudado de forma amable a encontrar la salida. No entendía que paso, si era una conexión o simplemente fue flechado, que continuo visitando el lugar una vez cada cierto día. Pero al crecer, esa vez cada cierto día, se transformó en un hecho diario.

Su nombre nunca se lo dijo, simplemente era ella.

La chica de sus sueños.

Sus padres y amigos más de una vez le habían atacado preocupados por sus desapariciones constantes, pero él los había ignorado olímpicamente. No importaba nada, incluso cuando casi se mudaron de su hogar, armo semejante pataleta, que sus padres decidieron no irse.

No podía dejarle.

Ella era, bueno ella…no sabía explicarlo. Ella simplemente tenía algo que lo atraía como un imán.

Detuvo sus pasos al llegar al lago donde siempre le esperaba. Efectivamente ahí estaba. La chica vestía un extraño kimono blanco (lo cual le hizo pensar que estaba muerta), su cabello azulado estaba por sus hombros y sus ojos blancos miraban a la nada en particular.

—Shiro—le llamo con una sonrisa.

La mujer volteo a verle con tranquilidad, si bien le había explicado muchas veces que su nombre no era Shiro, a falta de este le tuvo que poner uno. Shiro significaba color blanco, al igual que el blanco de sus ojos, de su piel y su kimono.

Esta le dijo que algún día le diría su nombre, pero ese algún día nunca llego.

—Hola Naruto-kun—hablo la mujer con calidez en sus ojos.

Sonrió emocionado y algo infantil con ambas manos tras su cabeza.

—Bienvenido—le recibió como de costumbre.

Tomo asiento al lado de la chica y saco de su mochila un chocolate que esta acepto emocionada. Ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que Shiro no estaba muerta, ya que comía como un humano normal, aunque no lo necesitaba.

Esta tranquilamente estaba sentada con los pies balanceados viendo el lago.

Naruto sonrió con tranquilidad, estar al lado de la mujer siempre era así de reconfortante.

Sentía paz.

Como si algo dentro de él estuviera completo.

—¿Hoy vas a contarme alguna historia?—le pregunto emocionado.

Shiro giro a verle, antes de sonreír de forma hermosa.

—Como tú quieras—

—Una historia será—

.

Las historias de Shiro eran hermosas, contaban sobre la guerra, sobre ninjas, sobre demonios y sobre el amor. Naruto no sabía si ella le contaba la verdadera historia, si ella de verdad estuvo ahí por la forma en que hablaba y si sobre todo…eso paso. No dudaba que la chica no tenía razones para mentirle, solo que era muy confuso. En las leyendas hablaban del séptimo Hokage de forma muy breve en su historia, solo que fue un héroe desde edad muy joven y posteriormente detuvo parte de la guerra.

Pero Shiro contaba otra parte, sobre como el séptimo Hokage fue un niño solitario y odiado, como le costó llegar a ser lo que fue, como la leyenda le costó la vida. Además de muchos otros personajes que la historia no contaba, muchos sonaban como los nombres de sus amigos. No sabía si ella los inventaba o si de verdad todo era una gran coincidencia.

.

Pero lo que más le gustaba a Naruto de Shiro, era cuando ella le dejaba poner su rostro en su regazo, donde ella acariciaría sus cabellos y le cantaba una vieja nana que le haría querer dormir.

—Se está haciendo de noche—comento la mujer y él se quejó.

No quería irse aun.

En su lugar giro a verle, notando su mirada perla sobre él.

—Shiro…tu…fuiste feliz en tu anterior vida—musito por bajo viéndole.

Esta sonrió un poco, de forma tímida y adorable.

—En esa vida estuve junto el hombre que ame—hablo viendo al cielo, por suerte, así se perdió de la mueca de molestia que se formó en su rostro.

—¿Lo amaste mucho?—le pregunto aun a su pesar.

No eran celos.

Bueno.

Tal vez si eran celos, pero la chica no tenía que saberlo.

—Suficiente para seguirlo a la otra vida—musito en voz baja.

Él se levantó de golpe de su regazo, dejando a la chica intrigada. Se despidió de forma algo tosca y salió corriendo sin entender bien por qué.

—¡SOY UN IDIOTA!—grito en medio de las calles de Konoha.

Los ciudadanos lo vieron como el loco que era.

.

—Luces deprimido—dijo Sasuke el día siguiente.

Lo ignoro.

Tenía suficiente con el sueño de no poder dormir, las ojeras prominentes y la nula respuesta del pensamiento sobre el hombre que amaba Shiro. Bueno ella era un espíritu, que probablemente lo consideraba un buen amigo. Pero por algún motivo se encontraba algo celoso de la chica y su amor.

Bufo siendo observado por sus compañeros.

Pero es que su jodida suerte siempre era la misma, chica que le interesaba, chica que amaba a otro.

Si Shiro amaba alguien como Sasuke, pensaría seriamente en el suicidio.

.

Dado que ella no tuvo la culpa, decidió disculparse y por eso falto a su última clase. También falto al ensayo y estaba seguro que Ino le mataría otro día. Pero se detuvo al ver como Shiro estaba con los pies en el lago y con una expresión algo cansada. También su cuerpo lucia levemente transparente y su piel más palida que de costumbre.

—¡SHIRO!—grito corriendo a su lado.

La chica le vio con una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto preocupado con una mano en su rostro.

—Lo siento Naruto-kun, no quería que me vieras así—murmuro con pesar, incorporándose.

Su sonrisa seguía en su rostro, pero él no la imito esta vez, lucia claramente preocupado.

—No te preocupes aun no desapareceré—

—¿Vas a desaparecer?—

—Irremediablemente, mi rencarnación esta pronta y mi nuevo cuerpo esta absorbiendo mi alma poco a poco—

Su rostro se puso pálido, sin haber pensado anteriormente en alguna separación con la chica. Había pensado infantilmente que siempre estarían juntos, en esas tardes en el bosque. Giro a verla con el rostro confundido y ella sonrió con una mano en su mejilla.

—Te dije que iría con el amor de mi vida pasada, por eso ocupo rencarnar…no puedo ser un espíritu y estar a su lado…no puedo salir de este bosque—le explico vagamente.

Pero no le importo en absoluto.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, yo te prometo siempre estar a tu lado—le dijo algo desesperado.

Shiro solo sonrió.

Ese día no fue tan bueno realmente.

.

Sus visitas a Shiro se hicieron más constantes, si bien ella no volvió a tocar el tema de la rencarnación, su cuerpo cada vez era más transparente y temía que un día él llegara y ella…simplemente no estuviera. Ella comento que no le debería quedar mucho más de un mes y sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco. En clases sus amigos estaban preocupados y en su hogar sus padres no sabían que hacer.

Ni él sabía qué hacer.

Su mente le decía que era lo mejor, Shiro volvería a tener un cuerpo humano y estaría de nuevo entre los vivos, una vida feliz debía esperarle. Pero su corazón egoísta, quería que se quedara con él, que estuvieran juntos, amigos por siempre.

Un día antes de la famosa obra, donde aún actuaria por algún motivo.

Fue cuando paso.

Vio a la chica de pie frente al lago, la vio voltear su rostro con una sonrisa cansada y su cuerpo volviéndose brillos. Supuso que le había estado esperando, pero no había sido suficiente.

—¡SHIRO!—grito desesperado.

Pero el cuerpo de la chica solo se dispersó en miles de luces.

Su mano quedo extendida y su rostro se transformó en incredulidad, ¿Por qué sonreía?, la chica jamás volvería a verle y ni siquiera el destino le dejo despedirse de ella.

Cayó de rodillas con expresión incrédula, antes de ver algo en el suelo.

Había un trazado algo torpe en una pequeña hoja de cuaderno. Recordó vagamente como una vez había dejado los materiales de colegio ahí, al día siguiente Shiro los regreso.

Tenía un nombre en la hoja.

Hinata.

.

Un mes paso para que sus padres decidieran cambiar su hogar al centro de Tokio, le habían visto en estado depresivo, sin salir de su cuarto e ignorar a sus amigos. Habían tomado la decisión de que lo mejor era buscar un nuevo hogar. El día de la mudanza estuvo en el porche de su casa, viendo a la nada con la mirada perdida. Sus padres, en especial su mamá, decía que le ayudarían cambiar de aire.

Aunque nunca supieron por que se sentía tan solo.

Ni él lo sabía.

Hinata, ella jamás le había dicho su nombre.

¿Por qué decirle en la despedida?

—No llegaron a conocer a los nuevos propietarios de la casa—hablo Tsunade viendo a Kushina para despedirse.

La mujer de larga cabellera roja suspiro.

—Su nombre es Hana, una antigua compañera cuando era niña. Al parecer Hiashi quería un hogar de campo, dado que su hija nació prematura—musito su madre antes de cerrar la puerta.

Él en el asiento de atrás suspiro.

Tal vez ocupaba un nuevo inicio.

Olvidar todo.

.

.

.

Quince años pasan rápido. Ese fue su pensamiento en medio del despacho de Tokio, donde trabajaba como abogado. Miro la tarjeta entre sus manos y como sus viejos amigos (Sasuke y Sakura siguieron siempre en contacto con su persona) le habían enviado una invitación para su boda. Ellos aun vivían en Konoha, aunque solían visitarle a menudo e irse de viaje cuando podían.

Sasuke ahora era un policía famoso y Sakura una gran doctora.

Miro la tarjeta otra vez.

No había asistido a la boda de Ino, por lo cual aún esta seguía resentida. Shikamaru se había casado en Tokio gracias a que su esposa era de ese lugar, por lo cual no fue difícil ir. Nunca se dio cuenta cuando Chouji se casó…tampoco lo había pensado mucho, aunque salían a comer a menudo.

Pero Sasuke y Sakura eran otro tema.

Ellos eran sus mejores amigos.

Así que alisto maletas, se despidió de sus padres, quienes aún vivían cerca de él, pero en diferentes lugares. También se despidió de Menma su hermano menor, que bufo tranquilo mientras jugaba video juegos.

El viaje no fue tan largo, pero fue cansado, ya casi con 30 años y su cuerpo ya no era el del adolecente que dejo Konoha hace tantos años. Fue cuando paso por las calles del lugar, donde la nostalgia le golpeo de golpe.

Aun no olvidaba a Hinata, pero sus recuerdos eran tan vagos, que no comprendía que había pasado hace quince años. Si todo fue parte de un sueño o si de verdad sucedió.

Paso por la entrada del bosque, pero no quiso entrar.

No se atrevió.

No quería revivir recuerdos que no importaban a esta altura de la vida.

En su lugar entro al restaurante de la familia de Chouji, vio con una sonrisa cálida a su pequeña hija en pañales comiendo algo que un bebe no debería comer. Pero saludo a el hombre que le respondió de forma cálida.

—Veo que visite para la boda, yo seré el cocinero oficial—hablo emocionado.

Él le imito la sonrisa.

—Ojala hubieras llegado un poco antes, hubieras conocido a la niña que es mi asistente en las mañanas, tiene un apetito que competiría con el mío—

—No me jodas—

—No puedo ganarle comiendo ramen—

—¿Tú?—

—Créelo—

Hablaron un poco más sobre la nueva desconocida, a lo que Chouji solo comento que era una estudiante de secundaria que trabajaba medio tiempo. Después de decirle que no se iría sin retarle a comer, le dijo que estaría en la boda ya que era prima segunda de Sasuke.

—Vaya mundo más pequeño—comento al salir del lugar.

Se imaginó a una niña pequeña y gordita, que seguramente comería tanto como Chouji.

Rio antes de chocar el hombro con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien. Pero fue tan rápido que no noto cuando la chica había salido corriendo.

Lo último que vio fue el cabello azulado de esta alejarse a la distancia.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, pero se encogió de hombros caminando al hogar de Sasuke y Sakura. Ni a palos pagaría estadía cuando era culpa de ellos que regresará.

.

Un día antes de la boda, fue cuando se llevaron a Sasuke de despedida de soltero aunque este no quisiera. Varias botellas de sake, un Shikamaru ebrio y un Lee bailando la macarena, su cerebro le hizo salir corriendo cuando Kiba estaba por darle un beso gracias al "verdad o reto" que jugaron por algún estúpido sentido y que Kiba dijo que no era un cobarde para perder.

Termino mareado y tirado en la calle.

Confundido.

Perdido.

Por algún motivo termino en la puerta de su antiguo hogar, su cerebro no funcionaba bien y rio divertido al ver como algunos recuerdos no se olvidan. Ese debía ser el único motivo por que minutos después, termino en medio del bosque que tanto amo de niño.

Estaba ebrio.

Eso pensó cuando una vieja silueta a lo lejos estaba frente al lago.

Toda la borrachera se fue de golpe y su boca se secó, era imposible, ella no podía estar ahí, estaba soñando.

Era diferente, la mujer de cabellera corta azulada, kimono blanco y cuerpo de infarto…había cambiado. Su cabello ahora era larguísimo y azulado hasta la cintura, tenía puesto un uniforme escolar que le recordó al suyo hace años.

Fue cuando volteo, cuando esos ojos blancos como recordaba le vieron con cariño.

Que sintió que su corazón se oprimía.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto la chica.

Su voz era algo más infantil.

Pero era ella.

Su cabeza dio vueltas antes de desmayarse.

Tan patético como sonaba.

.

Despertó una hora después, en medio del regazo de la niña que había visto y siendo observado por esta. Había tenido un poco de pánico, pero logro controlarlo cuando sus ojos azules chocaron con los blancos de ella. Se sentía hipnotizado, como si esto fuera lo único que ocupaba saber, para que su sueño no fuera solo un sueño.

—¿Hinata?—le había dicho.

La chica había asentido.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—pregunto de forma tímida y levemente sonrojada.

Sus labios habían sonreído levemente, antes de alzar un poco la mano y pasar delicadamente su dedo por la mejilla.

Ella se tensó.

Pero no se alejó.

—Creo que nos conocimos antes—musito en voz baja.

Esta pestañeo un momento.

—Tal vez en medio de un sueño hace muchos años—murmuro con los ojos cerrados.

Decir que el rostro de Hinata era rojo como un tomate era poco, también que estaba nerviosa por tener a un hombre tan mayor sobre su regazo y que este dijera cosas sin sentido. Pero no podía irse y correr hasta desmayarse como pensó. Si bien Chouji-san le regañaría por no ir mañana temprano a ayudar a la boda de su primo segundo, sus padres le matarían al ver que regresaba aun más tarde a casa.

No se movió.

Ya que por fin veía a ese hombre en carne y hueso, no en vagos sueños en su mente.

Estaba ahí.

—Tal vez en un sueño de invierno—musito ella por bajo.

El hombre abrió sus ojos azules, iguales a los de su sueño y sonrió travieso.

Ella le imito.

Por fin se habían encontrado en esta vida.

 **Fin**

 _Hace rato que no escribía Naruhina, espero no estar oxidada._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
